Jealousy J
by vallakim
Summary: BTS!KookV / boyxboy / yaoi / Top!Kook Bot!Tae / dldr. / Kombinasi Jeon Jungkook dan rasa cemburu itu menakutkan. Besok-besok siapa lagi, Taehyung? / Failed / bhay:")))


_**Jealousy J**_

.

.

.

 **BTS!KookV / boyxboy / yaoi / Top!Kook Bot!Tae / dldr.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung, pemuda pemilik tawa manis itu baru saja kembali usai menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama dengan teman dekat. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan akhirnya mereka bisa memiliki waktu hanya untuk berdua, tentu cukup untuk membuah hatinya penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

Ia berjalan santai, bersenandung kecil dengan kekehan lucu di tiap nada kekanakan yang keluar dari celah bibir ranumnya. Jemari rampingnya menggenggam tas jinjing berukuran sedang yang berisi beberapa aksesoris untuk dijadikan hadiah. Memikirkannya saja Taehyung sudah senang. Menggemaskan.

Tadi, terhitung sejak kurang dari lima menit yang lalu setelah berpisah dengan Bogum -Park Bogum, orang yang baru saja berlibur di Jeju bersamanya kemarin. Hidup Taehyung baik-baik saja. Nyaman, dan tenang.

Namun itu _tadi_.

.

.

.

.

Kini kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat, mengambil langkah lebar-lebar untuk memastikan dirinya tidak terkejar.

Taehyung takut, sesuatu di dalam hatinya berteriak ketakutan. Pernah sekali ia hampir disekap oleh penggemarnya _dulu_. Dan ia masih _trauma_ akan kejadian itu.

Kali ini pemuda manis itu dikejar-kejar oleh _fans_ yang seakan ingin menculiknya. Wanita muda yang berlomba-lomba mengejarnya bak kesetanan.

Bola mata kucingnya memerah, bulu mata tebal bawahnya basah menahan cairan yang pasti akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

Terengah, Taehyung menoleh cepat memperkirakan kapan ia akan terkejar. Sementara seseorang di sebelahnya tampak terus menjaganya. Itu _manager hyung_.

Taehyung sempat melirik Hobeom _hyung_ sesaat sebelum ia masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam mobil _van_ hitam yang sudah menunggunya cukup lama.

Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Tehyung kira ia pasti akan jatuh saat masuk ke dalam - _yah, minimal tersandung dan sedikit membentur_.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hangat_**.

 _ **Nyaman**_.

Tak ada benturan. Yang menyambutnya adalah dua lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya, badan tegap yang di topang _vertebra_ kokoh, dan dada bidang berlapis otot padat tempatnya menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya sekarang. Tubuh mungilnya terperangkap dalam sebuah pelukan melingkar sempurna.

"Hati-hati, _baby_." Taehyung tentu tahu pemilik suara ini. Kekasihnya.

Kepalanya terangkat menangkap kelam obsidian yang menatapnya teduh.

"Kook _ie_!" Serunya turut merengkuh Jungkook.

Bergetar. Jungkook dapat merasakan bahu mungil kekasihnya yang mulai bergetar samar. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk tengkuknya ditetesi butiran air mata yang berangsur menganak sungai.

" _Hei_ , manis _ku_ sayang, tenanglah." Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung, menyalurkan ketenangan melalui usapan pelan penuh kelembutan. "Tidak perlu takut. Ada aku."

Jungkook cukup tahu mengapa kekasih mungilnya sampai menangis keras. Terkutuklah para _fans immature_ di luar sana. Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas berat. Menangkup kedua pipi basah kekasihnya yang semakin tembam berisi. "Kau jelek kalau menangis." Taehyung menatapnya polos dengan mata berkilau air mata, tahu watak terkasihnya yang masih kekanakan Jungkook hanya tersenyum hangat kemudian mencium kening Taehyung lama-

"Kau aman bersamaku." dan membisikkan kalimat menenangkan itu berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bergerak gelisah, berusaha menoleh ke belakang karena tengkuknya yang basah. Hasil kerja Jeon Jungkook, lidah, dan bibir tipisnya.

" _Ish_ , geli Kookie!" Ingin sekali si manis menampar dahi kekasih tampannya dengan keras. Tapi tidak bisa, _tidak dengan posisinya yang dipangku seperti itu_ , punggungnya merapat dengan dada Jungkook dan pinggangnya terkunci.

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah. Cukup abaikan apa yang dilakukan oleh _daddy_ nya.

 _Ah_ , bibirnya terbuka kecil, baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lalukan di sini?" Satu pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan jemarinya yang bermain mencubit punggung tangan Jungkook diperutnya.

"Menjemput seseorang yang meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk pergi bersama pria lain, _hanya berdua_." Jungkook menekankan pada kata ' _ **hanya berdua**_ ', membiarkan dua kata itu mengalir melalui bisikan rendah yang mengancam.

Taehyung cemberut. Jeon Jungkook dengan segala ketidak relaannya. Masih saja soal _itu_.

Mata senada lelehan cokelatnya memicing lucu. Ekspresi tidak terbaca Jungkook tertangkap di sudut matanya. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Aku kesal."

Dahi tertutup poni cokelat madunya mengerut, menciptakan kerutan antar alis tebalnya yang selucu ulat bulu. Taehyung lalu menyampaikan tanya tanpa bersuara. Cukup dengan tatapan. ' _Karena?_ '

"Ini untuk kesekian kalinya kekasihku pergi demi pria lain. Aku marah." Taehyung berjengit, beban yang mengunci perutnya semakin mengerat. Menandakan sang _dominan_ yang gemas ingin _meledak_.

" _Marah sekali_. Bagaimana ini?" Jungkook memasang wajah sedih yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"Dan apa tadi itu? _BOGUMMY_?" Nada suara yang lucu, memaksa pita suara lelakinya untuk merapat lebih. Berbanding terbalik dengan usapan lembut jemari panasnya yang menjalar dari sisi wajah hingga menggapai bibir merekah kekasihnya.

Sepersekon tak sempat menjadi detik.

Napas Taehyung hilang. Terenggut paksa oleh satu-satunya pelaku di sana. Kombinasi Jeon Jungkook dan rasa cemburu itu menakutkan.

Bulu mata panjangnya terbuka lebar akibat kelopak mata yang membuka terbelalak. Mulutnya penuh, isinya di _porak-porandakan_ oleh lidah basah Jungkook.

Oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Sungguh, Jungkook menciumnya begitu _dalam_ dan _frustrasi_ ; _berantakan_.

Supir yang membawa mereka hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat pemandangan melalui kaca _spion_ nya. Dimana Taehyung terperangkap hanya dalam satu lengan kekar kekasihnya. Melenguh panjang dalam _dominasi_ Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hanya riuh deru mesin roda empat dan lenguhan melengking Taehyung yang terdengar. Begitu _putus asa_ dan _pasrah_.

Sesak.

Dadanya sesak dan hatinya sakit. Jungkook terlalu _kasar_.

Cukup satu isakan Taehyung dan Jungkook berhenti. Akal sehatnya tertarik paksa seiring isakan lirih itu keluar.

Jungkook menjatuhkan keningnya di bahu Taehyung, menghela napas putus asa. Ekor matanya melirik dengan jelas wajah Taehyung yang memerah, dada mengembang sesak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Taehyungnya secara tak langsung _terluka_ karena perbuatannya.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, berucap lirih.

Sangat lirih. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa sakit?" Jungkook bangkit, perlahan menangkup sebelah pipi tembam bersemu merah muda Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Bibir merahnya semakin merekah, dan masih mengkilap menunjukkan betapa kurang ajarnya Jungkook mencumbunya tadi.

"Ke-kenapa kau marah sekali?" Cicitnya samar, menatap ragu iris malam kekasihnya dan meremat ujung bajunya hingga kusut untuk melampiaskan rasa takut akan aura gelap yang mengurungnya.

Jungkook mendesah berat, membuang napas yang sedari tadi di tahannya hanya sekedar untuk menurunkan emosi. Ia tidak boleh begini terus, karena Taehyung pasti akan _terluka_ , dan _baby_ nya adalah orang yang terlalu halus, _mudah pecah_.

"Aku hanya tidak suka membagimu dengan orang lain, _baby_. Apalagi _dia_."

"Park Bogum _kesayanganmu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook _ie_."

" _Hm_?"

"Besok Jihan _hyung_ mengajakku keluar. Bo-

Pertanyaannya terputus. Jungkook langsung menoleh, menatap tajam manik indah kekasihnya, bahkan mengabaikan _game_ yang sementara dimainkannya.

-leh kah?" Lanjutnya takut-takut. Dan Taehyung menyesali pertanyaannya beberapa saat yang lalu setelah mendapatkan respon dari _daddy_ nya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk _menghukum_ mu setelahnya, sayang." Jungkook mengecup bibirnya singkat sebagai tanda bahwa ia diperbolehkan.

Tapi seringai menggoda di akhir kalimat Jungkook membuat Taehyung menelan ludah dan bergerak mendekat untuk meraih lengan Jungkook untuk dipeluknya.

"Ba-baik, _daddy_."

 _Ah_ , manisnya kekasih Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kkeut~~


End file.
